Living in the crucible
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Set during the Salem Witch hunts. Stan and Wendy are about to get married but their love is going to be challenged when a new Jewish boy moves to South Park. Their friends are dying due to false trials which leaves them to wonder who is next. Slash, Style
1. Introduction

A/N: Set in the Salem witch hunt era except in south park

**A/N: **Set in the Salem witch hunt era except in south park. Stan's dad is a Reverend and soon Stan is to be married to Wendy. However their love is challenged when a new Jewish boy moves to South Park.

**Stan**

"Stanley, have you finished cleaning the church collection plate?" My father, Reverend Marsh asked.

"Yeah except I don't understand why the church takes money from followers. Why are we making money off of God's teachings?" I question handing him the plate.

"You don't need to worry about that. It is irrelevant because tonight there shall be a hanging. Goodie Heidi has been convicted of witchcraft." Heidi isn't a witch but I can't protest, everyone lives their days afraid of witches. It seems the only solution is killing them although I have never seen anyone do any witchcraft. People are slowly starting to take advantage of the town's fear and are starting to execute innocent people.

"Ok dad, I'm going to go and look for Wendy." Wendy and I were only 17 but we were slowly being forced into marriage. I love Wendy with all my heart however I don't believe we are old enough to get married.

She was sitting all alone near Stark's pond in her customary clothing in a long black dress with a white shirt. She was wearing a purple beret, something she wasn't allowed to remove in public.

"Hey Wendy, you okay?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"One of my best friends is going to be hung for something she isn't."

"I know but don't worry about it honey, they are going to be sending her to heaven." I don't know what else to say, there is nothing else I can say…

"What if I'm next?" Wendy asked and suddenly the atmosphere got darker.

"You won't be, if they dare convict you we will run away together." I say reassuring her that I'm always by her side.

"They will find us and burn us on a stake." She said. She wasn't the only one pessimistic about her future, a lot of the teens and young adults were.

"Look I know recent events are troubling but we can't get down over it, they will make up some Tom Foley about us being depressed regarding our witch friends dying and kill us. It's what happened to Clyde after Token died." She nods her head as we get off the snow.

"Hello, my name is Kyle Broflowski." A young boy around our age says. He had sparkling emerald eyes with shoulder length curly red hair.

"Oh Hello there brother." I respond as Wendy observes the boy closely.

"You're not from around here are you?" Wendy asked.

"No, I just moved here with my family. I don't know this town well, do you mind if you two can show me around?"

"Find someone else to bother," Wendy says walking away. Wendy has never be unkind to someone but I guess she is angry about Heidi's punishment.

"What's with her?" Kyle asked.

"She's a little sad about one of her friends being accused as a witch. She is going to be hung tonight… by my father." I explain as we start walking to the town square.

"Wow, is she a friend or something of yours? She would be angry if your father kills her friend." Kyle said.

"She is my fiancée… My dad is a Reverend, he has to do it." I say weakly.

"Fiancée? Aren't you two a little young?"

"Yeah but my father wants to force it ahead. He thinks me and Wendy are meant for each other and should start a family as soon as we can." I have never been so open to a stranger but for some reason I trust this Kyle boy. It's almost as if we were destined to meet but that is such a stupid thought, I only met the guy.

"Wow that is pretty harsh. She is pretty though." Kyle said with a smirk.

"And she is really nice too, I don't know anyone as kind as her. She didn't mean what she said before…" I reply as I finish my tour of the small town that is South Park.

"So what do you all do for fun around here?" Kyle asked. A huge grin formed on his face as waited for my answer.

"What was your last name?" I ask ignoring his question.

"Broflowski." He replies.

"That's Jewish isn't it?"

"Yeah… you don't hate Jews do you?" He asked dropping his grin.

"Of cause not, but everyone else does. Your family has to attend church. They will kill the lot of you if you don't cause they will think the new family are witches that have come to destroy the town or something. This town is really, really…." I don't get the chance to finish as Wendy runs into my arms. She was crying badly and everyone was staring at her.

"Wendy, it will be okay." I say putting my arms around her but she doesn't stop crying. I can't let her be in the open like this, the reasons townsfolk are accusing people of being witches is becoming more and more bizarre. I drag her inside of my house and Kyle decides to follow.

"How can they just say she is a witch without any proof?" Wendy asked crying.

"Wendy, we can't do anything about it and crying won't change the decision, the trial is over and it is finalised." I explain but it doesn't stop the tears.

"I know it won't, how can your dad be so cruel?" She asked. Kyle was awkwardly staring at the wall.

"He… he has no choice, if he says that she isn't a witch then the townsfolk might kill him next." I say.

"Hello Stanley, Wendy…. Oh you're a new villager?" Mum asked Kyle.

"Yes, hi my name is Kyle brofl… uhh Kyle." The Jewish boy said with a smile offering his hand for a shake.

"I am Mrs Marsh," Mum replied.

"Wendy, you okay?" My mum asked as Wendy quickly tried her tears.

"I'm fine Mrs Marsh."

-

The town surrounded Heidi as she was attached to the noose. Nearly every person living in the town had showed up for the event. A few tears were being shed but there was a lot cheering. I don't know how people can be so cruel, a 17 year old guy is about to be killed in front of our eyes and they are cheering?

"Any last words?" Dad asked.

"I'm not a witch." She said as the lever was pulled by Mr Garrison who was masked to hide his identity. I knew it was him, my father said it was. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion, the body dropped and was a few metres away from me, Wendy and Kyle.

"Heidi, soon you'll be in God's arms." Wendy said so quietly that Heidi could only just hear it. Wendy continued to cry as we watched her throat struggling for air and her lungs slowly collapsing. After her death the townsfolk started to walk away.

"Stan, we need to find a way to stop these trials." Wendy said resting her head on my shoulder which was now wet because of her tears.

"Well I have no idea what we can do." I say honestly.

"We have to think of something," Wendy said.

"I agree, I been in this town for a few hours and I have already seen scary things." Kyle said. I know a lot of teenagers don't agree with what's going on, the adults have been corrupted but we can't stop them. Any rebellious attribute and we are going to end up like Heidi.

"Are you still crying over the witch's death?" Eric Cartman said with a grin as he walked near us with his friend Kenneth McCormick.

"Shut up Cartman, Wendy are you okay?" Kenny asked.

"I just want it too be over. I don't want anyone else to die." Wendy replied.

"So do I. Hello there stranger, you're new in town?" Kenny asked looking at Kyle.

"Yeah, I'm Kyle."

"I'm Kenny McCormick, and that's Eric Cartman but we call him fat ass." Kenny said with a smirk.

"You know I could get you killed, I could so easily say you're a witch." Cartman said bitterly to Kenny as the mood became rather dull.

"This sucks dude, what if one of us are next?" Cartman said a little down. That took Kyle by surprise, a lot of people that meet Cartman for the first time are shocked by his strange behaviour and mood swings. Deep inside he is a good guy but he tries to hide that.

-

"Get him!!" I hear as I open my eyes. I could hear a lot of foot steps and screaming. Me and Wendy had fallen asleep in the church, I nudged her awake and she said we should investigate.

"Leave me alone, please…" Chef, one of the few adults in the town that I actually like, was forced onto the ground and was being kicked.

"Stop, Stop… what are you doing?" I ask as I run to the mob.

"Stanley, Chef was in the forbidden forest performing witchcraft. We trusted him but his Black traits have shown its true colours. He deceived us all but don't forget he is African," Stuart, Kenny's dad, said. I didn't know what to do, Chef is my friend but if I argue then I will be condemned of being a witch.

"Get out of here Children." Chef said. As the mob continued beating him, I had no choice I ran back home. I can't believe it, Chef, the only adult in the town with common sense is going to be murdered by witch hunting junkies. I can't bear to see it, Chef was my friend.

"Hello Stanley, what are doing out so late?" Our family's maid asked.

"Nothing," I said walking home with her. Serenity was a rather young maid, only a year older than me in fact but we had given her a home because we couldn't stand to see her living on the streets.


	2. Death haunts those who oppose

A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late, I been really busy and haven't been on fanfiction for a while.

**Stan**

I can't believe it… Chef, of all the adults… Chef was condemned. Chef was the only adult in this town I trusted, he wasn't a witch. No one was a witch, all those that have been murdered by witch hunters… they weren't really witches.

"Hey Stan," Kyle and Kenny said in unison as they entered the church with Cartman.

"Chef… Chef's our friend, but we can't get depressed about this Stan…" Cartman said as they sat down next to me. Directly in front of us was the altar, images of the holy, if Jesus saw all of this he would definitely try to help out the innocent. Why don't we? Why are we silenced? Afraid of death, of condemnation… what's the point of being afraid if we are left to live our lives in alienation and ignorance? We do what is wrong because of our fear, Jesus stood up to adversity and even took the death penalty for his "crimes", for protecting the innocent. Why don't we do the same?

"I'm not depressed…" I say trying to hide my true mood. I was only a little depressed, I was more or less confused about all of this. Everything that is happening to me now, happening to this town has been twisting and turning in my mind. I don't want to live like this…

"Yes you are Stan, you have spent the last 4 days here…" Kenny said.

"I know, but it's because I been thinking…" I said in my defence.

"About what?" Cartman asked interested.

"About Chef… about Heidi, about Clyde, Token… about all of those killed by our corrupted town…" I say and all of them look away from me except Kyle.

"Stan… I think its best not to think about it, this town is surely strange but that doesn't mean it will stay like this." Kyle said. He doesn't know much about this town, he wouldn't be able to understand any of this but I just nod my head. One day maybe the town will open their eyes, maybe we can led them in the right direction only by standing up for what's right. Our fears will hold us prisoners, our fears will turn us into servants of blaspheme and the doers of evil. Hope can set us free!

**Kyle**

"Hello Kyle, what's the matter? Don't like your new friends?" Dad asked me, that was far from the truth. I loved my new friends, I finally felt like I had found a place where I belonged, almost as if I was destined to be here.

"No, it's just… well my new friends have been talking about the witch hunts. We are endangered not only cause we are new but because were Jewish…" I tell him as he puts down the newspaper he was reading.

"I know, I have heard about the witch hunts… the Reverend was telling me about it… uhh Reverend Marsh or something… so I have decided we should attend the Christian church, there isn't a synagogue in South Park anyways, so we might as well try to fit in with the locals." Dad says, he is a very intelligent man for sure but I don't know if he has told mum about that yet. Mum has an objection to letting our Jewish faith die, I don't think she will like this town very much.

"Kyle!!! Gerald!!!" My mum says running into the room frantically. She must have heard about the witch hunts…

"What is it my dear?" Dad asked.

"We got to leave this town… they look for witches and kill them…" Mum said.

"So… we aren't witches…" Ike said walking into the room, apparently hearing what mum had said.

"It's not that… I'm afraid if they find out we are Jewish then we might be hung or burnt or something terrible." Mum said.

"Uhh don't act Jewish?" Ike said, well he suggested the idea so easily. Me and Dad were always afraid of Mum but Ike seemed to be question her a little more in front of her than us.

"Don't act JEWISH?? Are you joking… it's who we are."

"Look honey, this town is really good… I haven't had so much work as a lawyer for the past decade and the boys seem to be making friends easily here… maybe Ike is right on this one, we should attend the Christian Church." Dad said.

"GERALD!!!" Mum screamed, that was the one thing that scared me and dad about mum, it was her voice… its so scary when she screams.

"Look, don't you like the people here… didn't you say you liked the Reverend's wife and that… uhh Mrs McCormick or whatever it was." Dad said, his voice was shaking… apparently he was as scared of mum as I was.

"I suppose but I don't want to give up my religion just to escape death." Mum said. She was a very staunch Jew and is definitely one of those people that would take her religion to her grave. That was never a problem before, some people hated us because we were Jewish but never would they kill us for it. It's different now, now that we are in South Park.

-

"You were caught speaking tribal witchcraft and dancing naked in the forbidden forest." The Judge said. Dad was on the… prosecution side, I felt like he sold out… I told him to defend Chef. I didn't know Chef but what I've heard about him from friends indicates nothing more than a very caring and sweet man. Not a witch. Just a kind hearted person about to die for something he is not.

"Yeah… Yeah, I saw him… So did Mr McCormick," Mr Kerns said. I think Jimbo was Stan's uncle. It's shocking, Stan and Kenny are so nice but the rest of their family are liars and murderers.

"They are lying!!!" Stan said as he stood up. Oh no, what is he doing? He looked ready to attack the townsfolk with the truth but with everyone's eyes looking at him, cruelly staring at him, he was silenced.

"Stanley… behave yourself!" His dad said and with that he sat down but everyone was still staring at him. He was about to defend Chef, in the eyes of the town he was about to defend a witch. This could start questions, this could start… false rumours and accusations… I like Stan, he is very intelligent and kind. He was a good friend, even though I only knew him for a short period, it would be a shame if he got executed.

"Well I have heard all I want to hear, Mr Chef… you will be burnt on a stake in 3 days. Court dismissed!!" The Judge said smashing his gavel, making it official… Chef was going to be burnt. They were going to burn an innocent man, fear has consumed this town to the point of ignorance and paranoia. There are no witches here, if they were witches why don't they just use their witchcraft on the townsfolk to avoid death? The missteps in logic and reasoning have led this town astray.


End file.
